Arrah Scissor Hands
by 1-Moushy-1
Summary: Arrah Mae Davin lived a normal life until she fell inlove with a devil. She actually had scissors for hands like Edward. I didn't copy this from Reens! I am Reens! Get it people?


Arrah Scissor Hands

**Arrah Scissor Hands**

**This is just a little parody I like to do about my friend Arrah . R&R plz. Plz people, I didn't copy this fanfic from Reens, because I am that person I just made a new account and all.**

A long, long, pretty long time ago, there was a little girl named Arrah Mae Davin. Everyone called her Davinci. Arrah Mae Davin was a cute, loveable little girl. She loved, playing and sometimes even reading. Little Arrah was always carefree and never cared about the problems and worries surrounding her.

Her happy life was taken in just one accident. She was 5 years old when little happy Arrah was running around then she saw her childhood friend Babsy. She was admiring him but then she accidentally tripped and didn't see the chainsaw on the floor. **SLASH!** Poor Arrah's hands were torn off and blood was all over the floor. Arrah laid there crying. Babsy was just there looking at Arrah. He didn't call for help or actually care about Arrah. He was not even surprised of what happened. Perhaps that is why he was called: **BABS LUCIFER. **

Even when Babsy ignored everything that happened to poor Arrah, Arrah's heart was still for Babsy.

They took poor Arrah to their local clinic since her town never had a hospital. The Doctors there told her parents that they didn't have enough equipment to save Arrah's poor, delicate hands. "You can take her too the super smart child just next door. She's still 12 years old but she already saved 54 people." The doctor told them. As the doctor said they brought her there.

The Child's name was Regina Ventura. But even with her help the hand could not anymore be saved. Instead she replaced her hands with Scissors. Her parents thanked Miss Regina Ventura and said "At least it was free! If we brought our child to a hospital it would have cost us a fortune! I mean we're not as rich as the Puentespina family!" Poor Davinci's family was always cheap with everything.

After that incident the Davin family moved to a new Town. The town was called: Lopez Jaena. In this town the family lived a peaceful life. Arrah went to school and also got her hand fixed by Doctor Gabrielle Marie Angeles. Her father became the mayor of the town and her mother became a judge.

Soon Arrah obtained new friends. Their names were Keanna Puentespina ,daughter of one of the richest families in the world, Kariz Galaura ,a smart and young little girl who loves to read, and the last but not the least Ryco Mirafuentes the cute little girl who loves to eat.

Arrah was living the life she lived before her hands where cut off. She went hung out with her friends and actually became the valedictorian of her new school. Yup, everything was perfect. Until she saw the man she had a crush on 9 years ago. She was surprised to see that man right there, in her school. She was in her third year at high-school when she once again fell in love.

But Babsy was still the same, He was the mysterious fellow who didn't care about anything and hated kindness. He was like a devil showing himself to everyone. Arrah's friends always warned her not to get too close to him. But, she never followed them.

Arrah felt them getting closer and closer to each other every passing day. But actually, Arrah was the only one who felt that. Babs never cared about Arrah. Arrah was the only one who talked to him but he never did anything.

Soon, Babs couldn't take Arrah anymore. When Arrah was about to give Babs a gift he told her in a kind of devilish voice "INSOLENT FOOL! I AM BABS LUCIFER! GET IT LUCIFER! THE DEVIL! YOU ARE TOO KIND FOR THE LIKES OF ME! YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR KINDNESS! MUHAHAHAHA!" After that Arrah was put to flames. But it was no ordinary fire it was somehow black.

Poor Arrah never survived that day and so did Babsy. When Babs killed Arrah the town's people created an angry mob. They chased him to an abandoned mansion, and they cut his hands and replaced them with scissors. He was trapped in that mansion forever. There was an impenetrable field surrounding the mansion. The field was made of the kindness and love that Arrah always showed everyone.

Arrah was named "The Girl who Loved" for how she loved Babs even when she knew he didn't love her back.

**THE END**

**My 1****st**** ever fanfic! Wee I know Arrah is going to get mad at me for making it XD But I won't care! Hahahaha. **


End file.
